muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Facebook
in The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon video]] in The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon video]] Facebook is a social networking service used by over a billion people worldwide. Companies associated with Muppet characters maintain several accounts for their franchises, often using them to distribute original content. Official pages ;Sesame Street Official character accounts are denoted either by Facebook's "Verified" status, or their inclusion on Sesame Street's list of "Liked" pages. * Sesame Street * Sesame Workshop * Sesame Street Live * Sesame Place * Plaza Sésamo * Sesamstrasse * Healthy Habits for Life * The People in Our Neighborhood * Big Bird * Bert and Ernie * Oscar the Grouch * Abby Cadabby * Cookie Monster * Elmo * Grover * Zoe * Prairie Dawn * Telly Monster * Count von Count * Rosita * The Amazing Mumford * Mr. Snuffleupagus * Murray Monster * Mando (retired) ;The Muppets * The Muppets * Kermit the Frog * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Walter * Animal * The Muppets ABC (retired) * see also: The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon ;The Jim Henson Company * The Jim Henson Company * Jim Henson * The Jim Henson Legacy * Fraggle Rock * The Dark Crystal * Labyrinth Appearances * In March 2014, Constantine visited infiltrated the Facebook offices in promotion of Muppets Most Wanted his Badfrog website, left a video and photos for proof: Image:Facebook-MMW-Constantine-01.jpg|"Constantine here, World’s Number One criminal. I am letting you in on evil secret: I have now taken over this Facebook page! I love this job! #BadFrog" Image:Facebook-MMW-Constantine-02.jpg|"Ha! I have infiltrated the Facebooks office. Just making a few improvements to the codings #BadFrog" Image:Facebook-MMW-Constantine-03.jpg|"With mole on his face, don’t I look exactly like Mark Zuckerberg? Maybe next time I take his place! #BadFrog" Image:Facebook-MMW-Constantine-04.jpg|"It’s not easy being mean #BadFrog" Image:Facebook-MMW-Constantine-05.jpg|"I, Constantine, the world’s number one criminal, will be part of the Facebook Live event with the Muppets…& I wasn’t even invited! #BadFrog" * On March 26, 2014, Constantine, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Ricky Gervais and Ty Burrell did a live chat on their British and German Facebook accounts to promote Muppets Most Wanted, that was subsequently posted in the same spot, split up into two videos. * In September 2019, the Muppets began appearing in advertisements for Facebook's Portal device. References * The "Muppetbook" character bios featured in the digital press kit for Sesame Street’s 40th season parody the style and design of Facebook. muppetbook Abby.png muppetbook Baby Bear.png muppetbook Bert.png muppetbook Big Bird.png muppetbook Cookie.png muppetbook Count.png muppetbook Elmo.png muppetbook Ernie.png muppetbook Grover.png muppetbook Oscar.png muppetbook Rosita.png muppetbook Snuffy.png muppetbook Super Grover.png muppetbook Telly.png muppetbook Zoe.png * [[:File:Elmo-oscar-facebook-tshirt.jpg|A Sesame Street t-shirt]] says "Elmo and Oscar are now friends" mimicking Facebook's news feed and a "Like" button. * In an interview for CNET, Kermit is asked about the usefulness of Twitter and Facebook, to which he replies, "it's so much easier to stay in touch with fans, friends, and especially family. When you have 2,342 brothers and sisters like I do, Facebook and Twitter save a lot of late night phone calls.""Meet Kermit the Frog, gadget geek." Terdiman, Daniel. December 7, 2011. CNET news. Chat Stickers In March 2014, Walt Disney Studios released Muppets Most Wanted stickers (by Amy Mebberson) for use in Facebook chat. Facebook stickers chat.jpg|Kermit and Piggy chat posted by Facebook's Facebook page on March 28, 2014 MMW Facebook stickers 01.png MMW Facebook stickers 02.png MMW Facebook stickers 03.png MMW Facebook stickers 04.png MMW Facebook stickers 05.png MMW Facebook stickers 06.png MMW Facebook stickers 07.png MMW Facebook stickers 08.png MMW Facebook stickers 09.png MMW Facebook stickers 10.png MMW Facebook stickers 11.png MMW Facebook stickers 12.png MMW Facebook stickers 13.png MMW Facebook stickers 14.png MMW Facebook stickers 15.png MMW Facebook stickers 16.png MMW Facebook stickers 17.png MMW Facebook stickers 18.png MMW Facebook stickers 19.png MMW Facebook stickers 20.png MMW Facebook stickers 21.png MMW Facebook stickers 22.png MMW Facebook stickers 23.png MMW Facebook stickers 24.png MMW Facebook stickers 25.png MMW Facebook stickers 26.png MMW Facebook stickers 27.png MMW Facebook stickers 28.png MMW Facebook stickers 29.png MMW Facebook stickers 30.png MMW Facebook stickers 31.png MMW Facebook stickers 32.png MMW Facebook stickers 33.png MMW Facebook stickers 34.png MMW Facebook stickers 35.png MMW Facebook stickers 36.png MMW Facebook stickers 37.png MMW Facebook stickers 38.png MMW Facebook stickers 39.png MMW Facebook stickers 40.png Notes * In 2015, a controversial post on The Muppets Studio's official Facebook page was deleted roughly two days later, due to events that unfolded during the course of the day: On Friday, the 13th of November 2015, the studio posted "Wishing you a very dramatic Friday the 13th from Uncle Deadly. Good luck!" Hours later, a string of brutal terrorist attacks in Paris, France, left over 130 people dead. After the public left comments about the accidental inappropriateness of the post, it was removed from the page without comment. External links * "Tweet Like a Monster," Sparksheet.com's Nov 2010 interview with Dan Lewis, Sesame Workshop's new-media director * Muppet Wiki on Facebook Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion Category:Social Networks